Summoning Stories
by SageofWords
Summary: A collection of drabbles I wrote detailing the summonings of certain Heroes and the reactions of others. They will reunite with loved ones, meet old rivals and foes, and maybe even form new friendships. No story structure as of yet. The Summoner will represent the one from my game and be kinda sorta shipped with Alfonse. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Dark Hero And The Mercanary

A group of Heroes were gathered at the Gate, to watch a summoning being conducted by the Summoner, Sage. The green haired girl took a deep breath and looked down at the orbs before her, choosing to pick up a blue one. Setting it into the gate, she stepped back and aimed Breidablik at it.

"Just so I have this straight…" Began Frederick, a recent addition to the army. "Depending on the color orb Sage uses, she can summon warriors that wield different weapons?"

"That's right." Said Lissa, who was one of Sage's very first summons. "Since she's using a blue orb, the Hero she summons will have a spear or a blue tome."

"I see."

Sage nodded to herself and pulled the trigger.

"Breidablik, do your thing!"

A bolt of light flew at the gate and struck the orb, opening a portal. At first, no Hero appeared. But after a moment, a voice echoed from said portal.

"The chosen hero arrives!"

The voice made Laslow, Niles and Selena stand at attention, seeming to recognize it.

"And what is he called, this soldier of Darkness? Odin Dark is his name!"

A man with blonde hair, dressed in the traditional [And revealing] garb of a Nohrian Dark Mage leaped from the portal and struck a pose for the crowd watching.

"A new world, never before seen! How scintillating! Who has called me to this exciting new locale?"

Sage stepped toward him and raised her hand.

"That'd be me. I'm Sage, the Summoner for the Order of Heroes. You're Odin, of the World of Conquest, right? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A summoner, you say? So I have been summoned here? Surely, the story of a destined Hero is unfolding here!"

Sage laughed nervously.

"Y-You could say that… Listen, we're fighting a battle against the Empire of Embla to protect the Kingdom of Askr from invasion. We're also protecting the worlds of the Heroes from being conquered. Will you help us?"

Odin thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Of course, noble Summoner! For such a worthy cause, I, Odin Dark, will gladly lend you my strength!"

Sage smiled.

"Thank you, Odin! Good to have you on board!"

Odin looked past Sage and perked up at the familiar faces he saw.

"Ah! My good friends Laslow and Selena! As well as my fellow retainer Niles! I was wondering were you were!"

Laslow walked to Odin and the two clasped hands.

"Good to see you again my friend." He said.

"About time you showed up." Said Selena, a playful smirk on her face.

"Wonderful to meet both of you again!" Odin replied. "And you as well, Niles! Tell me, is Lord Leo around?"

Niles crossed his arms.

"Not yet, unfortunately. Our Sweet Summoner here hasn't managed to call him yet." He said, turning his eye on Sage. Sage shrunk back.

"I can't control who I summon, unfortunately…"

"Oh, you know I'm just kidding~" Niles said.

"I see. Then let us hope he is able to join us with all speed!" Odin said.

Recovering from Niles's routine tease, she picked up a red orb.

"I still have one more Summon left. Let's hope it's a good one."

Niles raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, a red one. It's possible for her to call Lord Leo with that type." Said Niles.

"Is that so?! Then I shall pour my mental energy into hoping that he appears!" Odin said.

"I for one, hope she calls Lord Ryoma." Said Saizo, speaking for the first time. "I get uneasy the longer he's not here."

Sage set the red stone into the gate and stepped back.

"Get ready everyone… Because here comes another Hero!"

She pulled the trigger, a white light opening a portal. A moment later, a figure stepped out.

Short, spiky blue hair.

A green headband.

A long red cape.

A massive sword.

The Hero that appeared before them was none other than-

"Ike!" Blurted Commander Anna in a rare moment of loudness.

"Huh?" Sage said, confused.

"Is that really Ike?" Alfonse asked, in awe.

"What?" Sage asked again.

"I can't believe it!" Sharena exclaimed in a higher pitched voice than usual. "It's Ike!"

"Can someone please explain what's going on?!" Sage shouted.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Said Ike. "But I am Ike. Leader of the Greil Mercenaries."

"Um, nice to meet you." Sage said, giving Ike a nod. Sharena dashed to her and put her hands on the Summoner's shoulders.

"Sage! Do you know you just summoned the strongest hero alive?" She asked.

"Well, obviously, I don't. No one is explaining anything to me." Sage said with a straight face.

"Ike is not only very physically powerful, but he saved no less than three Kingdoms." Alfonse said.

"And to top it all off, he defeated a Goddess! A Goddess!" Anna added.

"Oh… Wow. That is really impressive." Sage said.

"Truly, a Hero of the ages!" Said Odin, from the crowd.

Ike only sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Am I only here to hear my own horn being tooted?" He asked, sounding tired.

"Oh, um… I wanted to ask you if you would help us in our fight with the Emblian Empire. They want to take Heroes into their control as well as invade and conquer Askr."

Ike nodded.

"Sounds like you need a job done. Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you very much!" Sage said with a smile.

"It will be an honor working with you, Ike." Alfonse said with a bow.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get to know him!" Sharena said to Anna.

"I wonder if I can get some pictures for the market…?" Anna whispered, mostly to herself.

Sage blinked and turned to Ike.

"I can uh, show you and Odin around and introduce you to the others."

Ike looked at her.

"Alright, lead the way."


	2. The Princesses' Return

Sage's Message: Hey guys! Chapter two here! This is my first time doing one of these note thingies, but I'll do my best. This project came about mostly through reading FE Heroes stories written by others. I thought of making my own featuring the Heroes in my own game, and the story potential therein. As I say in the summary, there isn't a story structure to these, I just write them whenever I summon good Heroes, but I'll probably go back and write chapters about Heroes I already have. So, this chapter here focuses on the recent Brave Hero event and the free one I chose, Lucina, because she's awesome. The free summon on the banner itself also gave me Sakura, where I already had both her retainers, as well as Hinoka, who was my second five-star, and Female Corrin. So, that's about it. Please enjoy!

With love, Sage~

Sage had a surprise waiting for her when she visited the Summoning Gate one fine day. As she prepared to bring out her Orbs, four appeared around her of their own accord.

"Wha?" Confused, she looked at them, floating peacefully in place. One was red, one blue, one green, and one gray. "What are these?"

"I don't know…" Said Alfonse, just as surprised.

A moment later, a voice echoed through the area.

"Noble Summoner…"

Sage yelped.

"Y-Yes?!"

"The Orbs before you are not like the ones you normally use. Each one shall bring you a special Hero. And who that hero is will not be left to the whims of fate. A specific warrior will come to you without fail."

"W-Without fail?" Asked the young mage, Nino. "What exactly does that mean?"

Next to her, Raigh, another mage, sighed.

"It means the Hero she summons won't be chosen at random."

The voice continued

"Depending on the color you choose, you will call a Hero emboldened by the support of many, wielding a Legendary Weapon. Choose wisely, Summoner."

Sage nodded slowly, before taking another look at the Orbs. On closer inspection, she could see foggy images of faces reflected inside them.

"That's a little easier said than done… Which one do I choose?"

"Take your time." Said Anna. "You'll make the right choice."

Sage nodded and focused on each Orb separately. A few moments passed and she turned toward the blue one.

"I think… I'll choose this one."

She grabbed the blue Orb and loaded it into Breidablik, before aiming at the summoning gate. As she took the bue Orb, the others vanished. Strangely, instead on the usual "Here comes a Hero!" or "Breidablik, do your thing!" different words came to her.

"Come, Brave Hero!"

She pulled the trigger, firing a blast of light toward the gate. A portal opened, and soon after, a figure stepped out. It seemed feminine, with long blue hair flowing behind it. The woman was fully clad in gleaming blue armor, with a vaguely butterfly shaped shield on her left arm and a long, regal looking spear clutched in her right hand. She turned her blue eyes on the Summoner and nodded.

"I am Lucina of Ylisse. With Geirskogul in hand, I pledge my strength to you."

Sage was stunned. She'd met Princess Lucina some time before, when the Emblian Empire invaded the World of Awakening for the second time. There, she was dressed differently and wielded a sword. And not just any sword, the legendary Falchion. Sadly, she'd had no luck summoning her. But now, she stood before her, in an entirely different fashion, clearly wielding a spear. After a moment, she managed to find her voice.

"T-Thank you. I look forward to fighting together with you, Lucina."

Lucina turned her eyes on the crowd of Sage's other Heroes and her eyes went wide.

"Father…?"

She was looking directly at Chrom, who stood next to Lissa, Robin and Frederick. Chrom looked shocked.

"You're Lucina?"

Lucina teared up slightly and ran to Chrom, hugging him.

"This may be surprising, but I… I've seen you die… To see you here like this…"

"It's okay." Chrom said, hugging her back. "I know. You may look different, but I'm still glad to see you."

"And I feel the same." Said the soft voice of another Chrom, this one dressed in a suit with rabbit ears on his head. He patted Lucina's head, causing her to look up.

"Father…? Your outfit…."

"Yes… I'll explain later." Said the normally dressed Chrom.

"This 'Alternate self' thing is getting a little out of hand…" Said Lissa, under her breath. "Next thing you know, we'll be seeing a female version of Robin."

At that, Robin laughed nervously.

Lucina stepped back, looking at the two Chroms.

"I… I look forward to working with you, Father. Both of you."

The three shared a smile as Sage took a gray Orb.

"I think I'll go again."

At the sight of the gray Orb, a group of people tensed up. Those people being royal retainers of Hoshido and Nohr, all too eager to be reunited with their respective lieges. As Sage loaded the Orb, Oboro and Hinata clasped their hands together.

"Lord Takumi…."

Hana and Subaki stared at Breidablik as it prepared to fire.

"Lady Sakura…"

Effie and Arthur crossed their fingers.

"Lady Elise…"

The light burst forth from the weapon and a petite figure stumbled out.

"O-Oh! Where am I…?"

Hana and Subaki immediately rejoiced.

"Lady Sakura!"

"You're back!"

Princess Sakura of Hoshido looked surprised as her retainers rushed to her.

"H-Hana? Subaki? You two were here?"

"Yeah! And we were waiting for you to be called." Said Hana.

It wasn't long until Sakura's currently present siblings came to join them as well.

"Sakura! It's so great to see you again!" Said Hinoka, giving her a hug.

"B-Big sister Hinoka! A-And Corrin? Is everyone here?" Sakura asked, hugging back.

"Not yet, but hopefully, Ryoma and Takumi will be able to join us soon." Said Corrin.

Sage approached them.

"Hello Princess Sakura, it's nice to meet you. Can I count on your help?"

Sakura smiled and nodded to her.

"Y-Yes! Thank you for letting me see everyone again. I'll do my best!"


	3. The Brave and the Noble

Another summoning was taking place at the ruins. As she prepared, the Summoner named Sage thought to herself about who she wanted to see. The Brave Hero Lucina was proving to be a great asset to her team. She had defeated so many Emblian soldiers, she had already lost count. Through a recent fight in the Vaskrheim Temple, she learned of the existence of three other Brave Heroes, all wielding weapons that were used by or similar to their fathers. Roy, who wielded the Legendary Durandal like his father Eliwood before him, Lyn, who wielded the Legendary bow Mulagir as an archer like her father, Hassar, and Ike, who took up Urvan, the axe wielded by his father Greil. The young girl closed her eyes, remembering what she had heard said about a dream all four of them had had, about a crowd of people cheering for them, with Sage herself at the front of it. Sage nodded to herself, deciding that she wanted to meet all of the Brave Heroes and get to know them, as well as learn more about their connection to her.

With a small crowd of the Heroes she'd summoned gathered to watch as usual, she loaded a green Orb into Breidablik and pointed at the Summoning Gate.

"Here goes nothing… Come, Brave Hero!" She called, firing. The light shot forth, the portal opened, and then…

"So. I'm back here again."

Gasps and interested murmurs rose from the crowd as the axe-wielding Ike stepped forward. A wide smile spread on Sage's face.

"Great to see you again!" She greeted.

"Imagine the odds of summoning one of those Brave Heroes right after freeing them from Veronica's contract!" Said Florina, amazed. "Sage is really lucky today!"

Matthew let out an impressed whistle.

"Sure is. "

"I'm looking forward to working with you this time." Sage said. Ike nodded toward her and looked out over the group. "So, these will be my comrades? They look…" He trailed off, his eyes going wide as he focused on one spot.

"They look… What?" Sage asked, tilting her head before following his gaze. When she saw what he was looking at, she blinked, realizing what had him stunned.

"Oh, I see…."

What surprised Ike was… Ike. The Brave Hero was staring right at himself as he originally was. The other Ike was just as shocked, gulping as he was trying to figure out what to say.

"That's… Me? And he's- I'm… holding my father's axe." Was all he could get out.

"Quite an interesting place this is, where people can meet themselves…" Mused Titania.

Chrom in his normal clothing approached Normal Ike.

"I know how you feel. When I ran into myself, I was astonished. You… Get used to it, I suppose."

The Spring Dressed Chrom nodded in agreement.

Brave Ike approached his counterpart.

"I'm not good with conversation as I'm… Positive you know. I just want to say, I'm looking forward to fighting with you… Me."

"Let's not focus on the technicalities." Replied Normal Ike. "As far as I'm concerned, we're just teammates."

The Brave Hero nodded.

"Good enough for me."

After the exchange, Sage nodded in approval, glad that the two were not lost in confusion. With that done, she looked down at the red and gray Orbs before her. She hoped she would call the other two Brave Heroes with them, but that would require a lot of luck that she wasn't sure she had. Still, she loaded the gray Orb and aimed.

"Let's go!"

The opening of the portal revealed a small, confused looking girl.

"What? Where am I?! And who are you?"

"I am the Summoner, Sage. I've called you to ask for your help winning a great battle."

The girl sighed.

"Well, I am Clarine. I suppose I will lend you aid."

"Clarine!" A voice called from the crowd. Klein rushed forward to stand in front of them.

"Oh, Klein! You're here? Well, this is quite the treat!" Clarine said with a smile. "I don't know what's going on here, but if I'll be working with you, it can't be all bad."

Sage smiled as well, Happy what she was able to reunite Klein with his sister.

"Don't worry, Clarine." She said. "I'll explain everything after this last summon."

She then loaded the last Orb, a red one, before aiming, and calling the portal.

"Here we go!"

As the light faded, a girl with blue hair stood at the gate.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Princess Caeda of Talys. I'm a Pegasus Knight, though perhaps an unconventional one."

"Pleasure to meet you, your Highness. I'm Sage, the Summoner. I have to ask for your help in a battle against the Emblian Empire."

"Then I'll be glad to help you." Caeda took a moment to look out over the crowd. "Oh my, there are a lot of familiar faces here. Jeorge, the Whitewing Sisters, and… Wait…"

"Caeda, it's you!" A voice called out.

Caeda smiled brightly, seeming to recognize the voice.

"Marth!"

The two ran to each other and met in a warm embrace, while Anna stepped forward to explain their relationship to a surprised Sage.

"You see, Princess Caeda is Prince Marth's fiancee."

Sage gasped softly.

"Oh, really? Wow…"

Sage smiled warmly, watching her new arrivals mingle. She may not have met any more of the Brave Heroes, but she met one and reunited two of her other Heroes with their sister and love respectively, and that was good enough for her. Alfonse approached Sage and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's an amazing thing, seeing Heroes reunite with their loved ones, isn't it?"

Sage nodded in agreement.

"It is. I really like moments like this." She turned to him, noticing the Askrian Prince looking a bit shy as he watched Marth and Caeda.

"If you don't mind my asking… Do you have anyone special in your life? Special like Princess Caeda is to Prince Marth?"

Sage looked away quickly, blushing a small bit.

"Um, n-no… Not at the present moment."

Alfonse sighed, looking more calm.

"I see. Come on, we need to explain everything to the new Heroes."

Sage turned toward him again, putting her hood on to hide the blush.

"R-Right."

 **Sage's Message: And there you have it. I was floored when I managed to summon Brave Ike so soon after regular Ike. I had a colorless and red orb in the same session, but as you see, I didn't get Brave Roy or Lyn, but hey. You can't win them all. And looking at it from this kind of standpoint, getting one of your Heroes personal connections makes it still worth it, right? And the icing on the cake is, there's more of that to come, plus another alternate self meeting, teehee~ Hope you enjoyed, and see you next time!**

 **With love, Sage~**


	4. The Fell Dragon Arrives

"It's summoning time again…"

Instead of her usual energy, Sage had a thick curtain of sadness hanging over her as she stood in a snowfield near a cave where her group made their shelter. Her and her army had just scraped by with a victory they won by the skin of their teeth. They had traveled to the Kingdom of Nifl, the home of one of their newest allies, Princess Fjorm, in hopes of meeting with Fjorm's elder sister, Gunnthra and finding something, anything that would save the Kingdom of Askr from utter destruction at the hands of Muspell's tyrant of a King, Surtr.

Previously, the group had found themselves cornered by two of Muspell's Generals and Princesses, Laevateinn, who they had faced before, and the new addition of Laevateinn's own elder sister Laegjarn, who governed the already conquered Nifl. The two were skilled fighters, and to boot, they were helped by Heroes- and the term is used loosely- from other worlds, as per the alliance made between Muspell and the enemy they had fought until then, Princess Veronica of Embla. The "Heroes" turned out to be possessed, brainwashed, or otherwise corrupted versions of Heroes they had encountered before. Among them was Princess Celica, turned into a Witch by Duma. Alm was still shuddering at the memory of seeing his dear friend in that state. Another appeared to be Robin, albeit a version who had allowed his body to be possessed by the Fell Dragon, Grima. A glance back at the group of Heroes Sage brought with her showed her own Robin, unpossessed and visibly troubled, being comforted by Chrom, as well as his female alternate self. Lastly, there was Emperor Hardin of Archanea, who was corrupted by the Darksphere. The clash her ally Prince Marth had with him was still vivid in her mind.

As Sage prepared Breidablik, she heard a voice behind her.

"You're summoning now?"

The green haired girl turned around to see a small contingent of her closest friends approach her. Prince Alfonse, who she had grown close to, Princess Sharena, who she had become the best of friends with, and Princess Fjorm herself, who had pledged herself to Sage's service after the Summoner's quick thinking saved her from being killed by Surtr. Also, there was Jeorge from the World of Mystery, Hinoka from the World of Birthright, and Lissa from the World of Awakening, the three were among Sage's very first summons, and they had formed a close bond. Sage looked back at the six and sent them a weak smile before returning to her task.

"I am. I received some extra orbs from Feh and I was going to call in some reinforcements."

Alfonse, who had spoken first, frowned.

"If we need reinforcements, we can just send word back to Askr. We have plenty of Heroes there. We were just in a battle, you shouldn't summon right now."

"We don't want you to exhaust yourself…" Sharena added, a frown on her face.

Sage shook her head, looking grim.

"Correction: You were in a battle. All I did was direct, like I always do. Your fights are getting longer and harder, and this is the only way I can help…"

"Come on, you help out way more than you know!" Said Lissa. "If it weren't for you, none of us would be here!"

"And the war against Embla would have been lost long ago." Added Alfonse. "You are, without a doubt, the most important one of us."

Sage gritted her teeth.

"Things have only gotten worse recently…" She said. "Surtr appears out of nowhere, Veronica joins up with him, and now Askr is being brutalized!"

Her grip on Breidablik tightened until she was sure that, had she not been wearing gloves, she could have seen her knuckles turn white.

"I just… I feel like I have to do more if we're going to win… If we're going to survive…"

Alfonse felt the Summoner's pain keenly. Often he felt inadequate himself, especially with so many powerful sword wielders in the Order's ranks. With the likes of the Hero-King Marth, his descendant Chrom, the Hero of Prophecy Alm, and especially, the illustrious mercenary Ike, he more than once expected Sage to shunt him to the side and sentence him to warm the proverbial "bench". Yet, she never did. She helped him train and get stronger, and even accompanied him to the Temple of Strength, where he claimed the fabled Folkvangr sword. Sage had always supported him, so he swore to himself that he would do all in his power to return the favor.

"Alright, Sage… If it means that much to you, you can do a summon."

"But just one." Jeorge interjected. "You can't wear yourself out, especially in this situation."

"I agree." Hinoka said.

Sage smiled at them again, a bit stronger this time.

"Thank you, everyone." She said, before turning around and willing the summoning circle to appear. After a while of careful thought, she chose a green orb and loaded it into Breidablik. As she aimed it forward, many thoughts swirled in her head.

'One summon… I have to make it count. Everyone's depending on me. We have to defeat Muspell, for Fjorm's sake, and for the sake of the people of Askr and Nifl.'

She narrowed her eyes as she thought further.

'Surtr… He's so horrible… We must defeat him… We must… Destroy him. Before he destroys us…'

As the Summoner's thoughts turned negative, they spread to the Breidablik, making it flash a dark purple briefly. Jeorge caught sight of the flash and grimaced, but said nothing. That had never happened before. Sage exhaled and squeezed the trigger of the Divine Weapon.

"Hero, appear!" She called.

As before, the bright light shot forth, using the green orb to open a portal. Sage and her allies watched closely to see who would emerge. Would it be someone powerful? Would it be a dud?

A dark figure emerged from the portal, hard to see at first due to the darkness of the night, but as it became illuminated by the fading light of the completed summoning, it became clear that they had seen it before. A purple hooded cloak. Snow white hair. A calm expression. For all they could see, Sage had summoned the World of Awakening's tactician, Robin. But that couldn't be. Robin was there already, at their camp. And even so, Robin wielded blue magic and had been summoned from a blue orb. This one came from a green. As the new Robin stood there silently, eyes closed, Sage ventured a step closer to him.

"Robin…?"

A low chuckle sounded from the cloaked man. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, revealing irises red as blood and a smile tainted with shadow. Sage's eyes as well as the eyes of the spectators went wide. They had seen those eyes before.

"We meet again…" Drawled the voice of the Robin, distorted with echoes. Only, it was clear now that this was not Robin. Not anymore. Somehow, Sage had managed to summon the evil that plagued the World of Awakening and, in one instance, took the life of Chrom. Standing before them was none other than the Fell Dragon, Grima.

Grima took a step toward the Summoner and the warriors jumped into action, Alfonse, Hinoka, and Jeorge moving in front of Sage, drawing Folkvangr, Brave Lance, and Parthia in her defense. Lissa, Sharena and Fjorm, meanwhile positioned themselves near Sage, their weapons at the ready.

"Not a step closer, fiend!" Shouted Alfonse.

Grima chuckled and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Now why are you threatening me? I no longer fight for Embla and Muspell. That girl summoned me, and she now holds my contract. I am one of you now."

Alfonse growled.

"Despite that, we would not trust you for a moment, Fell Dragon."

"You're not honestly going to keep him here, are you?" Asked Hinoka, addressing Sage but never taking her eyes off of Grima.

Sage stammered for a moment. 

"I… I don't know… I didn't mean…"

"Oh, but you did…" Grima said, smirking. "I heard your thoughts, you know."

"What thoughts?" Asked Jeorge. "What does he mean?"

Sage stared ahead, watching Grima from behind the trio, saying nothing. Grima's smirk soon disappeared.

"I grow tired of this. I have business with my new leader. Out of my way."

The possessed man lowered his hands and waved one, summoning a harsh wind that blew all six Heroes off their feet. It left Sage untouched, and she stood frozen to the spot, although she didn't feel cold at all.

"How… How could I….?"

Grima walked slowly toward her until he stood in front of her. Alfonse cried out and tried to stand, but found that an invisible force held him down. A look around showed that all the others were immobilized as well. He whirled to where his Sage stood, blue eyes wild.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted, but he was ignored. Grima's smirk returned as he took hold of Sage's chin and tilted her head up, making her light green eyes meet with that blood red.

"As I was saying, I heard your thoughts." He said, his voice dripping with sweet poison. "The King of Muspell… You want him dead. That's your wish, isn't it?"

Sage gulped.

"I… I didn't mean…"

"You did… And I was drawn to that wish. I always knew there was something about you, even when I first battled your Heroes… You look so sweet, kind and innocent, and you certainly act the part. But that's all it is. An act. Am I wrong?"

Sage finally found her bearings and pushed his hand away.

"Yes, you are! I do want to defeat Surtr yes, but I want to save everyone! I want to keep Askr and Nifl safe, and eventually end all this fighting!"

Grima stared at her for a few moments before laughing lowly and taking a lock of Sage's light green hair in his fingers.

"So you continue to deny it. That's fine. Keep your little secret. But know this. Someday soon I will expose you. And all of your little friends will know the darkness that lurks deep within you…"

Sage stood firm as the Dragon let her hair slip through his fingers. He then turned his attention to the others as he released his hold on them.

"Calm yourselves. I have no intention of harming her. She is far too interesting. So in the meantime… Let's play well together, shall we?" He said, sending them all a twisted parody of a friendly smile before disappearing into the cave. Sage turned toward the cave and sighed before pulling up her hood to hide her scared expression, all of the defiance she showed having evaporated.

'That was me…? The things I thought about Surtr and Muspell, did it really attract Grima to me?'

Now free to move, the Heroes ran to Sage to check on her.

"Sage!"

"Are you alright?"

"I can't believe you summoned Grima! Chrom's going to be upset…"

"I'm fine, everyone… We should get back to camp before our um… New summon is attacked on sight…"

With a final calming breath, the Summoner proceeded on to her next challenge.

And that's all, folks. I know I left this, my only story abandoned for a while, due to stress, and a particularly crazy Holiday Season, but I got inspired by the Fallen Heroes Banner, especially when I managed to get myself a Grima from it. Sadly, updates will still not be regular, as I will not have a computer where I live for a while. My best bet is to write on my phone and post at the library, and let's be honest, who wants to do that? Still, a big thanks to those who read and favorited this piece of crap, and to any brave souls who continue to follow my fickle behind. Have an awesome day!


End file.
